


Isn't it love?

by SwingKing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Steven universe fusion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Summary: Thomas and Alexander are a fusion called jamilton or jammy, this is a day for that fusion
Relationships: JAMILTON
Kudos: 5





	Isn't it love?

If you ever asked the two founding fathers before that they will be a new person by fusion in the past, they wouldn't laughed hard. They hated each other, why on earth would they ever fuse?!

But that's exactly what happened 

They were fighting their usual fight at a cabinet meeting and one of them lunged for the other (they still fight over who was the one to lunge) and they collided Into one another; their bodies shaping and rearranging as they condensed into a singular form...and that's how I was made

I wasn't really _me_ yet but I was just made so what ya gonna do. I was tall, two sets of arms and eyes, my hair was a long natty mess. Thomas and Alexander's voices and thoughts ringed in my mind, and before I could take my first breath I went to sleep again.

Thomas and Alexander unfused with cheeks red with utter embarrassment. The entire room quiet with shock, George Washington was the first to speak with a laugh, "now that's love at first fusion if I ever saw one"

For months after that Thomas and Alexander avoided each other, trying desperately to rid their minds of me ~~little rude but alright~~ but it was never successful. Because they were once again alone with each other after George left after calling them in his office and locking the door behind him, everyone wanted them to fuse but them 

"Look Jefferson whatever that was, was a complete accident" Alexander groaned tapping his foot incessantly 

"Hamilton clearly it was your fault so just apologize and we can finally move on" Jefferson responded rolling his eyes 

"AND HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?"

"YOUR THE ONE THAT RAN INTO ME"

" _YOUR_ THE ONE WHO RAN INTO _ME!"_

Thomas got up and marched up to Hamilton, towering over him in his chair. "if it wasn't for you and your in vulgar manners and body, I wouldn't have insulted you as such!"

Alexander stood up, drawfing Thomas by a good foot bit still ready to kill.

"sounds like you are just jealous of my abilities! I'm the only one with the guts to say such " _vulger_ " things!"

"OH grow up Hamilton!" Jefferson scoffed,

"POMPOUS ASSHOLE!" Alexander punched Thomas in the gut, sending him cruling in of himself.

"You litt-" Jefferson groaned as he launches himself on Alexander, the two now on the floor fighting.

After several minutes or punching, shoving, ~~biting~~ , etc, Thomas was on top of Hamilton;both exhausted and breathing hard.

They heaved in tense silence, looking in each other's tired eyes.

Neither knew who leaned in first but it wouldn't matter, for their kiss was shortlived due to their forms going bright and configuring into one...into me

George came back into the room to the sight of half his room destroyed and a very tall fusion in his seat. 

Thomas and Alexander slowly realized their suppressed love for one another and after months and months of experimenting, they decided that they love being Jammy more than being separated.

And that's how I, Jamilton, came to exist in this world.


End file.
